Today, people utilize computing devices (or systems) for various purposes. Users can use their computing devices to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. A user can utilize his or her computing device to interact with a social networking system (or service), such as by providing, viewing, or otherwise accessing information through the social networking system. In some cases, the social networking system can provide an interface or medium for users of the social networking system to communicate with one another.
In one example, a user may desire to ask a public figure a question and receive an answer from the public figure. Under conventional approaches, the user may have to search for the public figure's correct contact information in order to contact the public figure. Often times, the public figure does not respond with an answer. Under conventional approaches, the user can also search for previous interviews, biographies, and/or articles associated with the public figure in hopes of finding the same or a similar question, as well as an answer from the public figure. However, under such conventional approaches, the same or similar question may not necessarily have been presented to the public figure. Moreover, under conventional approaches, interviews, biographies, and/or articles relating to the public figure may present the public figure with questions in which the user has little or no interest. Due to these and other concerns, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with communicating with public figures.